


To the Moon and Back

by cissathebookworm



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Relationship Reveal, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: "Barry and Cisco nod along to Cailtin’s words, “To the CCPD,” Barry snorts, “Hopefully either I look nothing like this Allen or I can fake it good enough to get us in.”“How strange would it be if the you of this universe is big, blonde, and buff?” Cisco laughs.None of them are laughing when a big, blonde, buff man walks into the conference room at the CCPD."Sometimes speedsters need a little push before they tell their families who they're dating and sometimes the Speedforce likes to provide that push. When Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, and Leonard are transported to another dimension, Barry's relationship to the Rogue is revealed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> E1 Barry will be called Barry while AE (alt earth) Barry will go by Bart, though he is NOT Bart Allen from the future who is Barry’s grandson. I just felt that calling him ‘Allen’ is too impersonal and it’s a bitch to call him by his last name, as I quickly found out while writing this. Pretty much everyone else will go by their moniker or their first name, depending on the situation. Also, I’m not sure how close Barry gets with Darryl Frye in the comics, so I’m basically hi-jacking this and making AE into my own universe, with some unique twists and turns to really make it its own place. To add to this, AE Barry will actually go by Bart, because reasons. Ehh, so Wally is probably like 13 in this, so that makes Robin like 11.

It’s a strange universe the Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin find themselves stranded in. “You’re sure you can’t open a breach?” Barry asks Cisco one more time. 

Cisco makes an irritated noise in the back of his throat, “Man if I could open us a breach, don’t you think I would have said something by now?”

Barry gives Cisco a sheepish grin, “Sorry, man,” Barry sighs, “I just don’t like being stuck here with no way back.” 

Caitlin smiles at the boys, “But we know there’s a Barry Allen in this universe and there’s a Flash. I bet he’ll have a way to help us back to our universe.” 

Barry and Cisco nod along to Cailtin’s words, “To the CCPD,” Barry snorts, “Hopefully either I look nothing like this Allen or I can fake it good enough to get us in.” 

“How strange would it be if the you of this universe is big, blonde, and buff?” Cisco laughs. 

None of them are laughing when a big, blonde, buff man walks into the conference room at the CCPD. “Hi,” the man gives them a cheery wave, “my name is Bart Allen. Captain Frye said you needed to see me?” Bart sits down across from the trio and pulls out a notebook and pen. 

When it becomes clear Barry isn’t going to say anything, Caitlin smacks Barry in the arm, causing him to jump and hastily reply, “Yeah, uh, this may sound strange but we’re from another universe.” 

“Uh-huh. And why are you here visiting me instead of the Justice League?” Bart raises a skeptical eyebrow, “I’m just a CSI with the CCPD- there’s no reason to contact me. If you  _ are _ dimension hoppers, that is.” 

“The who now?” Cisco asks, “Did you just say Justice L-” 

Barry plows ahead, cutting off the rest of his friend’s remark, “Because, as it happens to be,  _ I’m _ Bartholomew Allen.” 

Bart gives Barry a once-over, “What a strange universe,” Bart sighs, “I’ll tell the Captain I’m taking the rest of the day off. We’ll go to the JL and see about sending you back to your universe. C’mon,” Bart gestures for them to follow him out of the room. Bart pulls out his phone and shoots a text to the Trinity. He runs a hand through his hair when he gets confirmation from Batman. “Hey,” Bart puts his phone back in his pocket before he pops his head inside the Captain’s office. 

Darryl waves the group inside and Barry shuts the door behind them. “What can I do for you, kiddo?” 

Bart smiles, “So, you know how alternate dimensions are a thing?” At Darryl’s affirmative hum, Bart continues, “Well, I’d like for you to meet Bartholomew Allen,” Bart gestures toward Barry, “Small world, isn't it?” 

Darryl grins at Barry, “It is, ain’t it?” He turns toward Barry, “Please tell me you don’t go by your full name.” 

Barry shakes his head, “I go by Barry.” 

Darryl nods, satisfied with the answer. He turns back toward Bart and asks, “Whadda need, kiddo?” 

“For you to stop treating me like I’m still ten,” Bart teases the older man. 

“Hey now, I raised you like my own flesh and blood!” Darryl gives Bart a playful glare, “You should respect your elders.” 

“I respect Jay just fine, Dad,” Bart laughs, “Aren’t sons supposed to be little shits?” 

“Ah, get outta here!” Darryl throws a plastic pill cup at Bart, who easily catches the projectile. “Nah, seriously squirt, what do you need?” 

Still grinning, Bart replies: “I need to take the rest of the day off. Either we can send them back to their earth or we’ll have to find them a place to stay until we can send ‘em back.” Bart shrugs, “You know how tricky dimension-hopping can be for me and I have the Cosmic Treadmill,” Bart shudders, “And I’d rather not even think about the Justice Lords.” 

Darryl nods his understanding, “I think Patty and Eddie can hold down the fort until you get back tomorrow,” he gestures towards the dimension hoppers, “If they’re still here tomorrow, bring them around for Friday dinner.” 

“If Batman lets me, I will,” Bart promises, “But you know how B can get.” 

“I’ll let Patty and Eddie know you’re out for the rest of the day. I’ll tell ‘em it’s a family thing.” Darryl gestures toward the door, “Now get outta here before people start accusing me of despotism.” 

Bart snorts, “Whatever you say, Dad,” Bart waves towards the older man and herds the dimension hoppers out of the office and toward the elevator. 

Once they’re safely inside, Barry gives Bart a look, “Why Bart? Didn’t Mom call you Barry when you were young?” 

Bart sighs, “I believe so. But when I was five, my parents disappeared. I’m thankful that Darryl took me in and raised me like his own kid. If it wasn’t for Dad, I wouldn’t know anything about my birth parents. I hardly remember anything about them ...just some vague memories and feelings,” Bart runs a hand through his hair, “I know that I threw a fit when Dad tried to call me Barry, so we finally agreed that Bart works just fine,” Bart shrugs once more, “So I’ve been Bart for most of my life.” 

“Man, I’m sorry.” Barry gives Bart a sympathetic look. 

Bart nods to show he heard Barry, but plows ahead, “You got to know your parents?” 

“My mom was murdered by the Reverse Flash when I was twelve. He framed Dad and he’s been in Iron Heights ever since,” Barry grins ruefully, “Looks like not all Barry Allens have a good go of it. But Joe West took me, so small mercies.” 

“Is he related to Iris West?” Bart asks. 

“He’s her father.” 

“Huh, on this earth, her father is named Ira,” Bart tips his head in amusement. Before they can say anything else, the elevator dings and lets them off on the bottom floor. Bart gestures for them to follow him. He leads them to a back alley that is home to several trash dumpsters and a broken phone booth. Bart gestures for them to get into the phone booth. 

“Uh, I’m not so sure about this,” Cisco looks around nervously. 

Bart gives Cisco a cheery grin, “Trust me!” Less than twenty minutes later, the quartet is inside of the Watchtower. 

“That is the _ last _ time I trust you with something!” Cisco glares at Bart, holding his sides while he tries to reorient himself. Caitlin looks rather queasy herself while Barry has already bopped back, much to Cisco’s annoyance. 

“Uncle B!” a kid comes zooming up to the group, “Hey, watcha doing here so early? I thought you weren’t gonna be here until you got off work?” 

“Hey, kiddo! I thought you weren’t on break until next week,” Bart grins at the ginger-haired boy and sweeps him into a hug. 

The kid shrugs, “I guess you thought wrong.” 

“Wally, if you’re here when you’re supposed to be in school-” 

“Chill, Uncle B, I mixed up my dates and I forgot to tell you!” Wally grins and squirms out of his uncle’s hold, “I’ve been hanging out with Robin and Shazam in the lounge instead of fighting the Rogues.” 

Bart snorts, “As if they’d fight you without me around. They love their  _ Baby Flash _ too much.” Wally just groans at the nickname. Bart continues, “We’ve got some visitors from another universe and he’s-” Bart points toward Barry, “-me in that universe.” 

Wally peers around Bart to squint at Barry, “That’s so strange.” Bart laughs and ruffles Wally’s hair. “Why isn’t he blonde?” 

Bart chokes on his laughter, “Kiddo, is that what’s weirding you out about this situation?” 

“Well, yeah,” Wally sulks about being laughed at. 

Bart pulls Wally to his side for a side-hug, “You can’t expect everything to be the same from earth to earth. Remember that time another version of you visited and he looked nothing like you?” 

“Wait,  _ you’re _ Wally West?” Cisco looks at the small ginger-haired boy in amusement. 

“Yup!” Wally grins, “And who’re you?” 

“Cisco Ramon. I go by Vibe,” Cisco grins. 

“I’m Caitlin Snow,” Caitlin gives Wally a small wave and a gentle smile. 

Despite how kind Caitlin appears, Wally pushes himself further into his uncle’s side and asks in a small voice, “Killer Frost?” 

Barry shakes his head, “She’s not evil! She’s with me! I mean, yes, she goes by Killer Frost, but that’s ‘cause the name accidentally stuck.” 

Wally looks up at Bart, who nods that the three dimension hoppers are safe, even if one of them _ is _ Killer Frost. “Do you have a Wally West in your universe?” Wally asks Barry. 

Barry nods, “Yeah, he’s Iris’ brother.” 

“Wait, a me in another universe has Aunt Iris as a sister?” Wally scrunches up his nose, “That’s so  _ weird _ !” 

“Aunt Iris?” Barry asks. 

“Yup,” Wally gives Barry a smirk, “Uncle B has been married to her for as long as I can remember.” 

Barry whines, “That’s so unfair, man.” 

Before the group can say anything more, a deep, growly voice barks, “Flash! Get in here with the guests. Now!” 

Bart grins, “That’s Batman. He’s not as bad as his bark may suggest.” 

Cisco raises an eyebrow, “Somehow, I find that hard to believe.” Wally snickers into his hand and flashes into the conference room to settle down next to Robin. 

The quartet arrives in the room at the same time Batman is glaring at Robin and Wally. “Boys,” Batman growls, “out.” 

“Awww, c’mon, B. You’ll tell me all about it when you get home anyway!” Robin whines and Wally vigorously nods his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, Uncle B will just tell me when he gets home!” Wally grins smugly, “Besides, I already know who they all are: Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow.” 

“Killer Frost?” Robin asks. 

Wally shrugs, “Yeah, apparently she’s a good guy on their earth.” 

“Huh,” Robin looks at Caitlin thoughtfully, “Cool.” 

“Allen,” Batman growls. 

Bart smiles good-naturedly at the grumpy man, “Hey, you tell your kid everything and I tell my kid everything. That’s why they’re called  _ partners  _ and not side-kicks. Wall-man is my number two.” 

“Fine,” Batman grudgingly concedes, “they can stay. So long as they stay quiet,” Batman glares at the two cheering boys, who quickly quiet down at Batman’s words. They nod their agreement and settle back down in their chairs. Bart winks at his nephew, causing the boy to giggle. The adults take a seat at the table and awkwardly wait while Batman surveys the dimension hoppers. “So,” Batman finally breaks the silence, “do you know what earth you’re from?” 

The trio looks at each other for a few minutes before Barry shrugs and says, “Well, we call it Earth-1, but we’re not really certain what earth it actually is.” 

Batman nods, “I can guarantee you that you’re not from Earth-1. We encountered the occupants of the true Earth-1 several years ago.” 

Bart sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Oh, this complicates things then.” 

“So, what earth are we currently on?” Barry asks. 

Bart grins, “The Speedforce has designated us as Earth-55. But don’t worry, we’ll get you home. We’ve done it before and we can do it again! I’ll even pass along what knowledge I have of the multiverse. Ya know, who’s good to ask for help and who to avoid.” 

Wally shudders, “Yeah, you don’t want to mess with Earth-50.” 

“What’s on Earth-50?” Caitlin inquires while sharing a look of concern with Cisco and Barry. 

Bart frowns, “The Justice Lords. They are an evil, deranged version of the Justice League. Whatever you do,  _ stay away _ from Earth-50. Every other good earth that’s aware of the multiverse knows to stay away from them and you’d best do the same. Don’t try to vibe their earth or even look in on them. It took us the help from the Justice League of Earth-0 to shove the Justice Lords back into their own universe.” 

Wally and Bart shudder. Batman and Robin do not look comfortable talking about Earth-50 either. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin get the picture. Barry nods and promises, “We’ll do everything in our power to stay away from them.” 

“We’ll have to do some investigating to find out what earth you’re from before we can send you back,” Batman informs the trio. “Until we know what earth you’re from, you’re stuck here. Allen, they’ll stay with you for the time being. With another speedster to feed, you’ll need this,” Batman pushes a black credit card across the table. 

Bart grins at Batman, “Thanks, B.” 

Batman gives Bart a short nod, “I’ll find J’onn and start searching the multiverse for viable options. Join us when you’ve got them settled.” 

“B, can I please go over to Wally’s house?” Robin asks before Batman can stalk out of the room, “It’s summer break and we haven’t had a sleep-over in forever!” 

Batman gives Bart a look. Bart grins at the two boys, “Well, I certainly don’t see a problem with Robin spending the night,” The boys cheer while Bart stares down Batman, “Your munchkin can hold his own, B. You should know, you trained him. Besides, I’ve got GL and Supes on speed-dial.” 

Batman lets out a small sigh and grudgingly allows Robin to go. “But you have to leave your mask on,” Batman commands Robin, who nods his enthusiastic understanding. “I mean it, Robin. We don’t need to spoil our identities for another earth’s Batman and Robin.” 

“Oh,” Barry grins, “we don’t actually have Gotham City on our earth.” Batman, Robin, Wally, and Bart stare at Barry in shock. Barry shrugs, “We speculate that something happened to our earth because it’s like the second half of our earth got broken off into its own earth. Supergirl, Superman, and Batman all exist on what we’ve been calling Earth-2.” 

Cisco shrugs, “It is what it is. I’ve vibed several other earths and they all look more like this one than they do our own. Except for that earth with Zoom, that one looked like ours except 1950s style.” 

“We speculate that our earth and what we call Earth-2 should be one and that’s why it’s so easy for us to travel between the two,” Caitlin further explains, “Hopefully this makes it easier for you to find our earth.” 

Bart huffs out a laugh, “I’ll be…” 

“Is that normal?” Wally asks his uncle in concern. 

Bart shrugs, “I don’t think so. I didn’t think something like that could even happen. What about you, Batman?” 

Batman grunts and confirms, “This will help narrow down the candidates of earths you’re from, certainly. But no, I’ve never heard of this happening either,” Batman hums in thought. 

“Sooooo….” Robin sing-songs. 

Batman glares at the dark-haired child and growls, “No,” Robin groans in frustration. “Tell us more about your earths,” Batman demands, staring intently at Barry. Barry shifts awkwardly in his seat. 

“Have you met your earth’s Batman then?” Robin asks. 

Grateful to look away from the black-cowled man, he looks at Robin. Barry shakes his head, “No. I’ve only briefly met Superman. Usually, my interactions are with Supergirl.” 

“What heroes exist on your main earth?” Batman asks. 

“We have Arrow and all his associates,” Barry starts before Batman interrupts him. 

“Who?” 

Barry sighs in frustration, “Arrow, the Canaries, the Atom, and Speedy. In Central, there’s me, Killer Frost, Firestorm, and Vibe. If you want to count them, there are also a few Legends.” 

Bart asks, “Who are the Legends?” 

“It’s a team that was originally put together by Rip Hunter to save the space-time continuum,” Barry shrugs, “I can’t keep track of who’s on the team. Hawkgirl, Firestorm, the Atom, Heatwave, and Captain Cold were all on there at one point.” 

“I’m sorry, did you just say that Heatwave and Captain Cold were on a superhero team??” Robin gives Barry a strange look. 

Barry grins, “Hey, Cold’s helped me out of several tough spots over the past few years.” 

“Yeah, and you have a massive crush on the guy.” Cisco gives Barry a shit-eating grin, “Man, everyone on Team Flash knows you do.” 

Barry blushes up to the tips of his ears, “Shut up, Cisco.” 

“Aw, Barry,” Caitlin coos and makes mocking pinches motions toward Barry, “You know you do!” 

“Guys!” Barry groans in fond exasperation, “You don’t have to tell everyone in the Multiverse that I think Len isn’t such a bad guy.” 

“Len,” Wally giggles and wiggles his eyebrows at Robin, who bursts out in cackles. Even Batman has a hard time holding not smirking. “Should Aunt Iris be concerned, Uncle B?” 

Bart rolls his eyes, “Hardly. If I was going to have a gay love-affair, I’d do it with Hal.” 

“Uncle Hal?!” Wally yelps and Robin’s cackles get louder. Batman coughs to hide his laughter. 

Bart grins and turns toward Barry, “I can see the appeal, but I think I’m good with my wife.” Barry continues to blush and slowly slide down in the chair. “Is it the puns?” Bart asks, “Because they are pretty n _ ice _ .” Wally giggles and pokes Robin. 

“If I say it’s the puns will everyone let it go?” Barry whines in mortification. By this point, his face is bright red. 

“No!” Everyone, besides Batman, choruses. Batman continues to smirk as he types on his holo-glove. After Barry has stewed in his own embarrassment for a few minutes longer, Batman straightens and opens his mouth to bring everyone back on track when a bright burst of light blinds everyone. As quickly as it came, it fades away, leaving behind Leonard Snart sprawled on the ground of the conference room. The group stares at the man in shock. 

Len calmly stands up and brushes himself off. He gives everyone a quick look-over before ending his survey with his gaze toward Barry, “Well, well, well. Isn’t this a surprise? What fresh type of hell have you gotten us into this time, Scarlet?” Len drawls in his Captain Cold voice. 

“Oh, stuff it, Cold,” Barry scowls. 

“No need to be so  _ cold _ , Barry. Now, is anyone going to tell me where the hell I am and who the hell everyone else is?” Len raises an eyebrow, looking very condescending despite his nervousness at the unfamiliar circumstances he’s found himself in. 

“Hi,” Bart smiles at Len, “It appears you’ve been drug along to another earth with these three,” Bart gestures toward the original dimension-hopping trio. “We’re working on a way to send you back, but it looks like you’ll be here a while before we can find your earth.” 

“And you are?” 

“Bart Allen,” Bart grins at Batman’s scandalized huff. “Oh, lighten up Bats, he obviously knows who Barry is so there’s no reason to keep him in the dark. It’s not like he’s going to go gossiping about my identity to the Rogues, who, by the way, already know that I’m the Flash.” Batman gives an unhappy grunt but lets the logic fly for the time being. 

Len raises an eyebrow, “You’re this earth’s Flash? Huh,” Len slides into the open chair next to Barry and says, “You’ve sure got a knack for getting us into trouble, Scarlet.” 

Barry turns an even brighter red at the continued attention and the snickering of Wally and Robin. “Boys,” Bart gently chides them but belies his amusement with his shit-eating grin. 

“He’ll also stay with you until we get this mess sorted out, Allen,” Batman tells Bart and the speedster nods his agreement. “Get them out of here and settled into the guest house. Come back tomorrow and we can start finding their earth.” With that, Batman stands and stalks out of the room, his cape swishing behind him. 

Cisco, finally unable to hold in his amusement, bursts out laughing at Barry’s expense. Barry slugs Cisco in the shoulder and glares, “Dude!” 

“Sorry, sorry, but this is too good!” Cisco starts to calm himself. Caitlin hides her smile behind her hand. Wally and Robin do not bother to hide their continued giggles. 

Finally, Bart takes pity on Barry and gestures for everyone to follow him. “We’ll Zeta back to Central. Boys, you know the way.” Bart gestures for Wally and Robin to go first. “Tell your Aunt Iris that we’ll be having four guests and that I’ll explain more when I get there.” 

Robin gives Bart a salute, “I’ll make sure that Wally does so, Uncle B!” 

Bart ruffles Robin and Wally’s hair, “I know you will, Robin.” The boys disappear into the beam. A few minutes later, Bart is once more waiting for Cisco to sort himself out. 

“Man, that _ sucks _ !” Cisco groans. Caitlin nods her agreement but already looks better than she did after her first trip through the beam. Cisco glares at Len, who appears perfectly alright after traveling by Zeta. “Why the hell do you look fine, Snart?” 

Len smirks at the other man, “I travel by mirror for my heists; that little beam was nothing.” 

Barry fondly rolls his eyes and snorts. Cisco turns his glare towards Barry, “You got something to add?” 

“Nah, man,” Barry shakes his head and holds his hands up, waving his friend off. As Cisco continues to fight off nausea from Zeta traveling, Len catches Barry’s eye over Cisco’s head. Len’s shark-like smirk fades into something softer and fonder. Barry returns the older man’s smile with an equally mushy smile. Unnoticed by the pair, Bart and Caitlin grin at each other.

Once Cisco has finally gotten his bearings back, the group makes the short trip to the West-Allen house. Bart opens the door, gestures them in with a sweeping gesture, and says, “Welcome to the West-Allen house.” Bart guides them toward the kitchen. 

“Hal would be your pick of a gay-love affair?” Iris asks the moment Bart walks into the kitchen. 

Bart grins at his wife, “Well, it’s certainly not going to be with that prick, Green Arrow.” 

Iris lets out a peal of laughter, “Well, Hal is rather handsome when he puts his mind to cleaning up his appearance. I don’t mind as long as I can watch.”

“Ewwww,” Wally and Robin chorus as they wear equally disgusted facial expressions. 

Bart shrugs and laughs, “I’ll keep that in mind! Before you, I thought about asking him out for a hot minute. But sadly he was still with Carol and then I met you. You’re my lightning rod, so you’re it for me, Iris.” Bart gives Iris a mushy smile that has Iris cooing and kissing Bart. 

“Aw, honey, you’re my lightning rod too,” Iris replies, stroking a hand down his face. 

“Tell me if I ever get that disgusting when I get older,” Wally informs Robin in a serious tone of voice. 

Robin smirks and shrugs his agreement, “Sure, dude.” 

Iris smacks her dishcloth toward Wally, “Why don’t you two go play video games or go to the park?” 

“Park!” Robin screeches, “C’mon, Walls!” Robin grabs Wally’s wrist and drags the older boy out of the house. 

“If Robin isn’t Wally’s lightning rod, I’ll eat my shoe,” Bart grins at the retreating backs of the boys. 

Iris hums thoughtfully and rests her head on Bart’s shoulder, “You just might be onto something. But they’re young.” 

Bart nods, “If nothing else, they’ll be even more trouble when they get older and become even  _ more _ interested in pranking.” 

Iris laughs and nods her agreement, “And not to mention Speedy getting involved in their pranks. So, introduce me to our guests,” Iris commands Bart as she pulls away from her husband to turn the oven on low. 

“Your wish is my command, m’lady,” Bart gives her a cheesy bow that causes her to titter in delight. Bart gestures toward each person as he introduces them, “This is Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen, and Leonard Snart.” 

Not letting any surprise through, Iris gives the four dimension hoppers a smile, “It’s nice to meet you all.” 

“It’s wicked cool to see a version of Barry who can snag a date,” Cisco ribs his friend. 

“Oh, Bart may look cool, but he was a stuttering mess when he asked me out in college.” Iris grins at Cisco, “I thought he was adorable.” 

“I thought I was pretty cool,” Bart mulishly replies. 

Iris snorts, “Honey, you tripped over your own feet and almost broke the flowers you were carrying.” 

Bart sighs in defeat, “On second thought, I can’t argue with that logic.” 

“Well see, Scarlet, it’s not just you,” Len turns toward Barry with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Oh, stuff it, Snart.” Barry gripes, “Do you always gotta pick on me?” 

“Someone has to make sure you stay  _ cool _ under pressure,” Len shrugs and makes an ambiguous gesture with his hands, “I gladly take up the challenge.” 

“You’re an ass,” Barry retorts, putting his hands on his hips as he narrows his eyes at Len. 

Len twists to look at his own bottom, “I do have a fine one,” Len grins gleefully when Barry flushes bright red at Len’s comment and promptly goes back to ignoring him. “No need to be so  _ frosty _ , Red, it’s just a little joke.” 

Iris groans, “You’re just as bad as the Captain Cold of this universe.” 

“Why, thank you,” Len drawls, giving her a tiny bow, “I live to please.” 

Iris smiles back at Len before addressing the entire group, “The four of you will be sleeping in the guest house until the JL can get you sent home.” 

“You have a guest house?” Cisco asks in confusion. 

Bart snickers and turns from where he had been raiding the fridge for a snack, “Yeah, the speedster family is pretty large and sometimes they like to pop in from the future for a visit. Besides, I’m usually the person who gets saddled with any dimensional hoppers because as the resident full-time speedster, it’s my job. The JL paid for the guest house to be built and we already had space,” Bart shrugs, “It comes in handy.” 

“We usually send Wally and his friends out there when they’re having a big sleepover. All the super teens enjoy using the house,” Iris adds, “And all their mentors enjoy getting the kids out of the house for a weekend. C’mon, I’ll show you,” Iris gestures for the quartet to follow her. 

As soon as they step inside, Caitlin nods and tells Iris, “It’s beautiful. Did you design it?” 

“I didn’t. That would actually be all Bart,” Iris smirks at her husband, “Who knew he’s quite the little designer!” 

“Iris!” Bart groans, “I literally just sped-read a bunch of design books because you couldn’t be bothered with what this place looked like!” 

Cisco shrugs and gives Bart an impressed look, “Dude, it looks pretty sweet. Take the compliment; Caitlin is very picky when it comes to where she sleeps.” 

Caitlin smacks Cisco’s shoulder, “Oh, I’m not that bad!” 

Barry grins and scrunches his nose up playfully as he tells her, “You’re pretty bad. Except for when you’re dru-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Barry Allen!” Caitlin screeches, lurching forward as if to put her hand over his mouth. Settling back down with both feet on the ground, Caitlin composes herself, “You boys are horrible.” 

“Hey, where’d Snart go?” Cisco asks, looking around the living room. 

Len wanders in from the hallway that leads to the bedrooms, “Just taking a survey of the place, no need to get yourself in a tizzy, Ramon.” 

“Hey!” Cisco shouts, “There’s no nee-” 

“Hey, hey!” Barry zips in between the two men, “Why don’t we both calm down? We have to share this place indefinitely, so there’s no need to get into each others faces already. Okay?” 

Cisco gives Barry a dirty look but nods his head in agreement. Len purses his lips and stares at Barry for a long second, “Fine,” Len drawls, “but don’t expect me to share a bed with him.” 

“What do you mean, share a bed?” Cisco snaps in irritation. 

“What I mean, Ramon is that there are only three bedrooms in this place,” Len replies. 

The quartet turns to look at their hosts. Bart shrugs and replies in a voice that belies how unbothered he is by the situation, “That’s all the space the city gave us for building. They also said we couldn’t go up. Usually, dimension hoppers are only here for a night so they don’t really care how many beds we do or don’t have. They’re usually just happy to have a roof and an air mattress.” 

Barry sighs, “You know what? Snart and I can share, it’s not a big deal, Cisco. I know you like your space.” 

“And what about me?” Len smirks at Barry, “Maybe I like my space too.” 

“You can stuff it, Snart,” Barry quickly retorts, “I’ve seen some of the boltholes you’ve shared with Rory.” 

“Wow,” Iris quietly snickers, sharing a meaningful look with her husband, “Are they…?” 

“Tell you later,” Bart whispers into her ear. Iris nods gleefully at the thought of hearing some juicy gossip. 

“I don’t know, maybe the speedster who got us into this mess should just take the couch,” Len teasingly tells Barry. 

“As if!” Barry snorts, “I wasn’t even there when you got sent to this universe so it’s hardly my fault! Besides, maybe it was  _ you  _ who got us sent here! You’ve been off galavanting around with the Legends so maybe it was you who pissed someone off this time!” 

“Why in the hell would they send the three of you with me to another universe?” Len asks in amusement. 

Barry shrugs and grunts in frustration, “Maybe to punish you!” Barry throws his hands in the air before he zooms out of the room to cool off. 

“Hmm, not a  _ complete _ punishment, Scarlet,” Len says under his breath. 

Both Caitlin and Cisco are too far away from Len to hear this statement, but Iris and Bart are close enough to hear. Iris chokes down her laughter and tells the group, “Bart and I will russell up some clothes for you to wear during your visit if you want to write down your sizes.” 

Caitlin nods and smiles at Iris, “Cisco, you still remember Barry’s measurements?” 

“Yup, lucky for him, I was working on some improvements for his suit last night and the numbers are still fresh in my head,” Cisco takes the pen and paper Caitlin offers him and scribbles down Barry’s sizes and then his own. He hands it to Caitlin who writes down her own before passing it over to Len, who does the same before handing it to Iris. 

Iris grins at the three, “I’ll go get digging! Dinner will be ready in another hour. Any allergies?” 

All three shake their head. “Do you need some help?” Caitlin asks, “I’m not a very good cook, but I can follow directions. And I can certainly help you carry some clothes.” 

Iris gives the other woman a warm smile, “I’d love some help in the kitchen. Thank you! Don’t worry about the clothes, that’s Bart’s job.” 

“It’s the least I can do since you’re letting us stay and feeding us.” Caitlin shrugs, a small embarrassed smile coming over her face. Iris links her arms with Caitlin and the ladies walk back out of the guest house and into the main house. 

Bart’s gaze darts back and forth between the other two minutes before he settles on Cisco and asks, “Would you mind helping me find the clothes? We have spares in storage containers in the basement and while I’m a speedster, it’s always nice to have company.” 

“Sure, man,” Cisco agrees, “This way I can pester you about this earth’s pop culture. Lead the way,” Cisco gestures toward the door. 

“Just, just don’t get into any trouble,” Bart tells Len, “I’m sure Barry will be back in a few minutes once he’s cooled down some more.” 

Len shrugs, acting unconcerned, “I’ll just read one of the books. I can be chill when I need to.” 

Bart’s lips twitch in amusement, but he lets the other man have this one. Bart nods, “Come back to the house if you need anything.” Len waves him off and wanders over to the bookcase. Cisco and Bart make their way back to the main house and down to the basement. 

Once they’re far enough away from Len, Cisco mutters, “Dick.” 

“He doesn’t seem  _ too _ bad,” Bart tries. 

“Uh-huh,” Cisco scoffs, “Yeah, that’s just because you’ve only been around him for less than a day. Man, I really don’t see what Barry sees in him.” 

Bart shrugs, “I can’t really say. He seems a lot like my universe’s Captain Cold. Is this Snart a metahuman?” 

Cisco shakes his head, “Thank god, no. He has a Cold Gun that he stole from me.” 

“Why did you have a Cold Gun in the first place?” Bart asks in concern. 

Cisco looks down at the ground in shame, “So Harrison Wells was killed and the Reverse Flash took over his life. We thought Wells was the real guy and when he suggested that I make a Cold and Heat Gun, just in case Barry ever went rogue…” 

Bart places his hand on Cisco’s shoulder, “Hey, I get it. You thought you could trust him and it made sense at the time. Speedsters are pretty powerful. We may act goofy, but we could so easily go bad with all the power we have at our fingertips,” Bart sighs, “That’s also why every good speedster has a lightning rod. They help keep us with one foot in the present, no matter where we go. Additionally, our lightning rod evens us out and helps us not go rogue. Maybe that’s what Barry sees in Snart: someone to help even him out.” 

Cisco stares at Bart for a long moment before he nods. “I don’t have to like it, but I can get it.” 

Bart grins, happy to have helped, “I’m glad! It’s tough if a speedster’s family doesn’t accept him or his lightning rod. Barry seems like he has some good friends around him.” Cisco grins at the other man and the pair continue down into the basement. 

“So,” Iris giggles, “Barry and Snart?” 

Caitlin sighs and rolls her eyes fondly, “Yeah, it kinda seems that way. I don’t get what he sees in Snart, but if it makes Barry happy…” 

Iris’ grin grows, “I know how that feels. Speedsters have a way of making you love them and want to be around them. They’re like bottled happiness a lot of the time and when they get angry…” 

“It’s like a bottled lightning storm.” Caitlin finishes and nods thoughtfully, “Yeah, I can see that. Barry and the Iris of my earth are foster siblings. Barry had the biggest crush on Iris for the longest time, but she never saw him that way,” Caitlin shrugs, “Maybe if he kept at it she would eventually come around.” 

“That’s not especially healthy,” Iris points out logically. 

Caitlin nods her agreement, “Oh, no, I completely agree. I don’t like Snart, especially since that bastard kidnapped me that one time, but if he makes Barry happy, I can maybe learn to live with him.” 

“He kidnapped you?” 

Caitlin rolls her eyes, “He did it to get Barry’s attention.” 

“That sounds an awful lot like something I would have done to get Bart’s attention when we first started dating. I mean, I wouldn’t kidnap someone! But I’d do something stupid to get his attention and make myself look like a fool.” Iris smiles softly, thinking of fond memories from when Bart had just become her boyfriend. 

“So,” Caitlin leans against the counter, “is this a part of them maybe being each other’s lightning bolts? Just speculation, of course.” 

Iris gives Caitlin a small, secretive look, “Only time will tell. Maybe this trip here was the Speedforce’s gift to Barry. She has always favored Bartholomew Allen, no matter what dimension he’s from.” 

Len sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he settles into one of the chairs next to the empty fireplace. He reaches out and flicks on the switch to the electricity and watches the artificial flames flicker to life. A few minutes pass before Barry is suddenly in the chair next to him, a soft wind gust the only notification he receives. “Scarlet,” Len greets the other man. 

“You’re such an ass,” Barry informs him, “Nicely played about the bedrooms, by the way.” 

Len slowly grins and looks up at Barry, “I did think it was a rather nice touch, myself.” Barry stands and moves to straddle Len, leaning in close enough that they’re breathing the same air. Barry’s eyes flutter closed as Len pulls Barry into a kiss. Barry hums contentedly and relaxes into the other man’s chest as Len wraps his arms around Barry. “We should move this to the bedroom in case someone comes back.” 

Barry shakes his head and huskily replies, “They’re all doing something and this may be the only chance I get to kiss you for a while. Besides, it’d look even more suspicious if we were in the bedroom and got caught.” 

“You’re too addicting, Scarlet,” Len threads one of his hands into Barry’s hair and uses the other to pull Barry even closer into himself. Barry willingly goes. 

Before they can get any further, a sharp yelp has them springing apart. The pair turn and see Bart standing in the entrance, a flustered look on his face. Len gestures for Bart to close the door and he does so reluctantly. “You’re actually  _ together _ ?! I thought your relationship was at the stage of unresolved sexual tension!” Bart asks in shock, “But-! The others don’t know.” 

Barry shakes his head, “No, the others don’t know yet. I’ve been trying to find a way to tell them for months now, but every time a good situation presents itself, I’ve been somewhat of a coward.  _ Please _ don’t tell them! It needs to come directly from me.” 

Bart runs a hand nervously through his hair, “You  _ really _ should tell them soon. Both of them know you like him. Cisco was gossiping with me and I’m sure Iris is pumping Caitlin for details,” Bart groans like a stuck pig, “Oh,  _ Iris _ ! I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep this from her!” 

“Get a hold of yourself, man!” Len tells Bart in amusement. He turns toward Barry and dryly comments, “He babbles even more than you when you’re nervous.” Barry sticks his tongue out at the older man. 

“Right, right,” Bart heaves a sigh before looking at the pair. Barry snorts in amusement and waits for the other man to continue. Before he can say something, his Justice League communicator beeps. 

Bart pulls it out, opens it, and hits the button to accept the video call instead of the voice-only call. Green Arrow appears on the screen, “Hey, Flash.” 

“Arrow,” Bart bitingly replies. 

“Look, get over it. I’m on monitor duty, so you can go stuff it, Flashy,” Green Arrow growls, “There’s an issue in your city that you haven’t already dealt with. It looks like the majority of your lame Rogues gallery has decided to take over downtown Central. I’m assuming you can handle it yourself.” Without another word, Green Arrow cuts the feed. 

“Prick,” Bart grumpily informs the space where the holo-screen had been. Bart looks over to Barry and raises an eyebrow, “Your Green Arrow is nicer?” 

Barry nods, “He’s a little growly like Batman but he’s a really nice guy,” Barry rolls his eyes, “Even if he can at times get grumpy and act like a crotchety old man.” 

“If only this Arrow wasn’t such a pretentious douchebag,” Bart sighs as he pockets the communicator. “Would you like to join me? None of them are in Iron Heights at the moment so I bet they’re all out there having a good time, stealing and icing up my city.” 

“Sure,” Barry shrugs, “People won’t think it’s strange if there are two Flashes rounding up the Rogues? And the Rogues won’t find it odd either?” 

Bart grins, “Nope. People are used to more than one Flash being on the job. Jay Garrick was the first Flash and he often helps out. My nephew, Wally, likes to help too. So it’s not unusual to have more than one speedster rounding up the Rogues. Now, let’s go before they get any more bright ideas! And you,” Bart turns toward Len, “for the love of God, please stay out of trouble. Read another book.” 

Len smirks, “You can rest assured that I’m not going to go join up with this universe’s merry band of Rogues. It’s not really my style.” To punctuate his point, Len settles back down in one of the chairs in front of the fire, picks up a mystery novel and very pointedly opens it up. Barry rolls his eyes at the dramatics of it all. 

Barry gestures toward Bart, “Let’s go!” The two of them spin into their suits and flash out of the house towards downtown Central City. 

Moments later, the pair arrives in the epicenter of pure chaos. Barry can’t think of any other words to describe the sight he’s seeing besides utter chaos, not so plain and simple. “I’ll distract them and you start taking them out one by one,” Bart instructs Barry in speedster-time. “They’re pretty good with not hurting civilians and it looks like the police are already on the scene for crowd control.” 

Barry nods, “Sounds like a plan. Any suggestions for taking them down?” 

Bart grins, “Don’t get iced or scorched!” 

“Thanks!” Barry giggles, “I couldn’t have guessed!” Barry salutes and runs off to start capturing the Rogues. The first two, Captain Boomerang and Trickster, are easy enough for Barry to put into handcuffs. However, the Rogues quickly catch onto what is happening and force Bart to start fighting them in earnest. After several minutes of a heated battle in which Captain Boomerang and Trickster slipped their cuffs and rejoined their fellow Rogues, the group makes it impossible for either Flash to keep one of the Rogues in cuffs for longer than a few minutes. 

“I grow tired of our little game of cat and mouse, Flash.” Captain Cold drawls, “It was  _ ice _ to meet this new Flash, but we really must be going back home to  _ chill _ our feet. Scudder!” Captain Cold makes an obscure gesture towards Pied Piper, who grins gleefully and towards Heat Wave, who gives Cold a wolfish grin. 

Almost too fast for either Flash to realize what happens, Pied Piper plays a tune on his pipes and immobilizes them both. Once they are frozen to the ground, Heat Wave stomps over to the pair and throws Barry over his shoulder before jumping into the Mirrorverse with the rest of the Rogues. 

Once the portal has closed behind all of them, Bart collapses to the ground in exhaustion. Bart groans and thumps the ground once with his fist. An unnatural breeze alerts him to the presence of another speedster. Bart wearily looks up and finds, to his utter relief, his nephew standing in front of him instead of the Reverse Flash, Savitar, or some other evil speedster. “ _ Sorry! _ I only just saw that the Rogues were making trouble! I got here as fast as I could!” Wally tells him in speed speak. 

Bart shakes his head and slowly gets to his feet. He places a hand on his nephew’s head, “It’s okay. I thought Flash and I could handle it, but I miscalculated. They had obviously planned to take him.” 

“How did they even know he was here in the first place?” Wally asks in confusion, “It’s not like we broadcast it or anything.” 

Bart shakes his head again and admits, “I’m not sure. I’ll go to the Watchtower and report this to Batman. You, on the other hand, should go back to the house and tell his friends. After I’m done reporting in, I’ll be back to the house to refuel.” 

“Then we’ll start looking for him?” Wally looks up at his uncle with wide, green eyes full of concern. 

Bart grins, “Yup. Then we start looking for him. Don’t worry, the Rogues don’t usually want to get up to anything more than mischief and thievery.” 

“We’ll get him back safe and sound!” Wally cheers before waving at the camera crews that had amassed during the battle and then flashing off towards the West-Allen house. 

Bart sighs, “I hope we will. Don’t do anything too stupid, Rogues,” He murmurs before he too flashes away. 

Barry groans as he comes to with a start. He surveys the room he is being held in with confusion until he spots Captain Cold’s distinctive parka. “Ugh, great,” Barry whines, “What the hell do you need me for?” 

“Can I roast him yet?” Heat Wave asked, his voice low and gravely. 

“If anyone’s going to do nuthin to him, it’s gonna be me!” Trickster exclaims in excitement, his eyes a little wild and unfocused. 

Pied Piper snorts, “What are you going to do to him, whine at him until he dies of boredom?” 

“Hey!” Trickster glares at Pied Piper. “Cold, make him stop pickin’ on me!” 

“Nobody’s going to do anything to him until we figure out what his intentions are towards Flash,” Captain Cold calmly tells his Rogues with an eye roll, “If he turns out to be evil, then you can do whatever the hell you want to him.” 

“If I was evil, why would I still be sitting here?” Barry groans again, thumping his head against the back of the chair he is iced to. 

“Inhibitor collar,” Pied Piper grins, “Didn’t you wonder why you’re still feeling like crap?” Barry goes cross-eyed to try to look at his neck but eventually gives up. Pied Piper rolls his eyes and tells the other Rogues, “I’m having a really hard time believing that he’s evil.” 

“Give me a break, Hartley! I’m probably concussed!” Barry groans, “God, even on this earth you’re a prick!” 

“Oh, don’t be a baby, my music didn’t give you a concussion. It’s probably just a headache,” Pied Piper snorts and waves off Barry’s concern. 

“How did you know his name?” Golden Glider asks, stepping closer to the speedster. 

Barry rolls his head back around to look at them all, “Well, I know all of your names because I’m the Flash. Just not from this earth. We’re still working out which earth I’m from so I can go the hell home! And being captured by you probably isn’t helping matters!” Barry narrows his eyes into a glare, “So you can be assured, Leonard, that this universe’s Flash is still your nemesis and that he doesn’t have a new rival. God, you’re a possessive bastard in every universe.” 

Golden Glider giggles and moves closer to run a finger down Barry’s cheek, “Oh, I like you. Lenny, can we keep him?” 

“I’d prefer it if you gave him back,” a new voice drawls from the doorway. The Rogues whip around with their hackles raised to find themselves faced with an unarmed man leaning against the door frame. “Well, well, well. Scarlet, how  _ do _ you get yourself into these messes?” 

“Ugh,” Barry groans, “Don’t be a jackass Len, just convince them to take this damn inhibitor collar off; I probably have a concussion!” 

Pied Piper makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and throws his hands in the air, “Oh, for the love of God! He doesn’t have a damn concussion! A tiny little headache should be the worst thing he’s experiencing from my music! Dramatic speedsters! For God’s sake Cold, let the damn speedster go and get the idiot out of my sight!” 

Len fondly grins at Barry, “He  _ does _ have a habit of whining over the  _ tiniest _ of cuts.” 

Golden Glider purses her lips as she looks Len over, “You’re his universe’s Captain Cold?” 

“In the flesh, Lise,” Len gives her a small smile. 

“Enough chit-chat. How did you find us?” Captain Cold demands, ignoring the amused grunt Heat Wave gives at how similar the two men glare. 

“Oh, please,” Len drawls and takes delight in the way Captain Cold’s eye twitches. “I know myself well enough to come up with a list of hidey-holes to search. As they say, the third time’s the charm.” 

“Well, how did you know we took him? And why the hell are you in this universe, let alone rescuing Flash?” Captain Cold continues grilling the other man. 

Len rolls his eyes, “I’m here because a certain speedster pissed someone off enough to send him, his little friends, and me to this universe. Believe me, I had nothing to say about it. For how I knew you took him, well, the younger speedster told his little friends and I happened to overhear.” Len shrugs and ignores the last question. 

“Baby Flash!” Trickster cheers happily. 

“I thought his name was Kid Flash?” Len asks, his voice thick with amusement and a smile on his lips. 

Captain Boomerang grunts, “Yeah, but we call ‘im Baby Flash, ‘cause he was just a little sprig when we first met ‘im.” Len nodded his acceptance of the answer, satisfied enough. 

“You never answered why you came to save him instead of his little friends,” Golden Glider asks with a knowing smile. 

“Why ask when you already know the answer?” Len quirks an eyebrow. 

Golden Glider giggles, “Maybe I just want to hear you say it so I can see my Lenny’s reaction.” 

“Brat,” Len shakes his head, “I’m saving Flash because it’d be bad form to leave my boyfriend in the clutches of some other universe’s Rogues.” The Rogues laugh when Captain Cold’s jaw drops and his eyes practically bug out of his head. He side-eyes Barry before taking a very deliberate step away. “Now,” Len continues, “the inhibitor collar.” 

“Yes, yes, alright!” Pied Piper sighs in exasperation before walking over to Barry and popping off the collar. Barry sighs in relief when the collar comes off. He slumps in the chair and does not bother to move from his new position. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic!” Pied Piper scolds Barry with a small glare. 

Barry glares right back, “Maybe don’t steal speedsters and put inhibitor collars on them?!” 

“You’ll live,” Pied Piper tells him dismissively before sauntering out of the room. 

As Pied Piper is walking out of the room, a gust of wind announces Bart’s arrival. Bart glares at the assembled Rogues, “What is wrong with you!?” Bart exclaims and gestures toward Barry, “Why the hell would you steal him?” 

Golden Glider smirks, “Lenny was just worried about the new face in town.” 

“What?” Bart’s face goes from indignant to confused puppy in two seconds flat. 

Golden Glider’s smirk turns shark-like, “Well, Piper saw you walk outside of the police department with him and a lady who looked a hell of a lot like Killer Frost and Lenny was worried that his position as your arch-nemesis was going to be taken over.” 

Bart snorts, “You can’t retain what you’ve never had.” 

The Rogues hiss and laugh at Bart’s statement. “Would you like some ice for that burn?” Len grins at Captain Cold and he takes an unholy amount of sadistic glee in the violent eye twitch the other man experiences. 

“As you can see, I’m not going to go evil, so can I please leave?” Barry whines. 

“Fine, fine!” Captain Cold exclaims as he throws his hands in the air. “You can take the useless lump with you and good riddance!” Captain Cold turns sharply on his heel and stalks out of the room with most of the Rogues on his heels, still snickering at Len’s comment. 

Golden Glider grins at Len and informs him, “The two of you make an adorable couple,” Len hums and she continues, “Have you told your earth’s me about him?” 

“Yes. Mick knows as well.” 

“Good!” Golden Glider looks delighted by the news, “And what about his friends and family? Or the League?” 

“We don’t have a League on our earth but his friends and family don’t know yet.” Len shoves his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting with them. 

Golden Glider raises one judgmental eyebrow, “You should really tell them,” she informs Barry, “I’m sure they’ll be happy for you and if not,” Golden Glider shrugs, “well, I guess they weren’t as good of friends as you thought they were.” Golden Glider dips down to press a kiss to Barry’s forehead, “Stay well and keep Lenny out of trouble.” 

Barry grins up at her, “I’ll do my best.” 

“See that you do,” Golden Glider gives them all one more smile before she disappears through the door, leaving Bart, Barry, and Len alone in the room. 

Barry climbs to his feet, “Well, that was exciting.” 

Bart shakes his head, “Easy for you to say! I had to report to Batman that you went missing!” 

“Sorry,” Barry grins sheepishly at the other Flash, “Didn’t mean for you to get into trouble.” 

“It’s okay,” Bart sighs, “It’s not like you meant to get kidnapped. It’s my fault for not leaving you at the house or for not calling in more backup when I saw that it was the entire Rogue Gallery,” Bart gestures toward the door, “Well, let’s get back to my place so Iris can yell at us.” 

Barry laughs, “Is that supposed to be an incentive?” 

Bart grins, “Eh, it could be worse. All Batman is getting from me is a text that I found you so no more yelling for me. Snart probably has it the worst.” 

“And why is that, Allen?” Len raises an eyebrow in skepticism. 

“They noticed you went missing before I got back to the house. You can’t exactly claim that I asked for your help in finding the safe house they were using. Besides, Iris and Wally know that that’s a lie because it’s not like the Rogues are especially good hiders once you know their MO.” 

“Aw, fuck,” Barry curses, “Well, looks like I’ll be telling Cisco and Caitlin about you, good timing or not be damned.” 

Len shrugs and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “No helping that. Besides, no time like the present, Scarlet.” 

Barry grins up at Len. He turns toward Bart and asks, “Back to your house?” 

“Yeah. Think you can keep up with the extra weight?” Bart nods and asks with a small teasing smile on his lips. 

Barry practically beams at the other speedster as he scoops Len up in his arms, “Oh, you can bet on that. Lead the way!” Bart’s smile grows and with a short wave, he flashes out of the room with Barry on his heels. Moments later the trio appears in the West-Allen kitchen. “I so would have beaten you if I didn’t have Len weighing me down!” 

“Uh-huh,” Bart shakes his head and pulls down his cowl, “That I don’t believe.” 

Barry snorts and pulls his own cowl down, “Oh, you don’t believe that I can beat you in a proper race?” Barry teasingly asks. He turns to Len and says, “He doesn’t believe me! Can you believe the audacity?” 

Len rolls his eyes, “It’s truly tragic.” 

“I belive you can beat Uncle B!” Wally cheers, earning himself a nasty look from Bart. “What?” The innocent look on Wally’s face is belied by the wide grin on his freckled face. Robin doesn’t bother to hide his snickering. 

“Barry!” Cisco crows as he swans over to wrap his friend in a hug, “I thought Cait and I were gonna have to kick some Rogue butt to get you back!” Cisco suddenly whaps Barry in the shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell us you were dating Snart? I thought you were just pining over him like a lost puppy!” 

Barry stares at Cisco. Caitlin laughs and walks over to pull Barry into a hug. After releasing him, she calmly tells him, “I’ve known that you were dating him since about two weeks after you started dating.” 

“What?” Barry raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Caitlin shrugs one of her shoulders, “I knew you would tell us when you were ready.” 

“And how do you know?” Barry accusingly asks Cisco. 

Cisco smugly grins at Barry, “Cait told us after Snart left to rescue from the Rogues. So you can blame both of them.” 

“I can’t even be mad,” Barry admits as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well, you two are very adorable together,” Iris informs them. 

Barry gives her a shy smile, “Thanks.” 

“Now, let’s gossip and more table setting! I have everything made and three speedsters to feed! Chop, chop!” Iris gestures for the speedsters to start setting the table, which they happily do. 

Later that evening, when Barry and Len are curled up together in their bed, Barry presses a kiss to Len’s shoulder, “I’m glad they’re supportive.” 

Len gently runs a hand through Barry’s hair, “I knew they would be.” 

He hums, “You did?” 

“They care about you a lot, Scarlet. Is that why you always insisted we wait to tell them? You were terrified that they wouldn’t accept you?” 

Barry shrugs as much as his position curled up against Len allowed, “Yeah. I know it’s stupid-” 

“Having feelings isn’t stupid,” Len insists, “Despite what my shitty father may say, having emotions is normal and human. Don’t be sorry for feeling them. I know I don’t feel regret for being in love with you.” 

“You love me?” Barry asks after a moment’s pause. Barry sits up in the bed so he can look Len in the face properly. 

Len follows suit. His face is unguarded and Barry is floored by the emotion he sees in his boyfriend’s eyes. Len reaches out and tenderly cradles Barry’s face in his hands, “I love you, Barry, to the moon and back.” 

Barry’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, “I love you, too!” Barry leans in and capture’s Len’s lips in a sweet kiss. After a few moments they pull away, “I love you so much, you big sap.” 

“Don’t go telling anyone, it will ruin my reputation,” Len jokingly replies, “And we can’t have that.” 

Barry giggles and agrees, “No, we can’t have that at all. Can’t let the world know how much of a teddy bear you are underneath your tough guy act.” 

“Why you-!” Len lunges at Barry and starts tickling him. Barry shrieks with laughter and tries to roll out of his boyfriend’s grip. They play-fight for a few more minutes before they jerk apart when someone bangs on their door. 

“Dudes shut the hell up! I’m trying to sleep!” Cisco calls through the hardwood door. 

“Sorry!” Barry yells back. 

Cisco scoffs, “No, you’re not,” He slams the door to his bedroom. 

Barry and Len settle back down in their bed and sleep eventually settles over them. Barry wakes up the next morning to find himself in one of Len’s better safehouses. “Huh, I guess it was just the Speedforce messing with me.” Barry looks over at the nightstand to find a file labeled ‘Dimension Traveling’ and his phone resting next to the lamp. Len sniffles in his sleep, eliciting a fond smile from Barry. He runs a hand over Len’s chest as he uses the other to type out a message to the group chat. A few minutes later, he slides back under the covers after he receives confirmation that Cisco and Caitlin are back in their own houses, safe and sound. 

Barry wakes again a couple of hours later to Len sliding a tray of breakfast food onto his lap. He steals a kiss and snuggles up to his boyfriend when Len climbs back into the bed. “You already eat?” 

Len nods, “I’ve been up for about an hour,” He nods to the file, “Looks like the Speedforce wanted us to go on a merry little goose chase.” 

Barry shrugs, “Looks like,” he chews on his lip for a moment before he asks, “Would you come to family dinner tonight? I need to tell Iris, Joe, and Wally about us.” 

“I love you, Scarlet, there’s no place I’d rather be than by your side,” Len tells him with a smile. 

Barry’s grin is radiant.    
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My friends, I really hoped you enjoyed reading this! I have spent forever working on this and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. It's probably not as cleaned up as it could be but I was too excited to share it with the world to spend another month agonizing over edits.


End file.
